


However Long Is Left

by Frumpologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist





	However Long Is Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chefke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefke/gifts).



She’s not submissive and perhaps that’s what he likes the most about her. She’s fiery, passionate, and demanding. It’s not something he’s used to from the dull witches he’s forced to court. There’s something refreshing in the way she grabs him by the chin and presses her lips against his. When her body molds to his and her fingers tangle in his long, blonde hair, it’s magic he’s never felt before. 

 

A Prewett and a Malfoy, his father laughed when Lucius admitted his intention to court her. But where his laugh was cold and derisive, Molly’s was warm and feathery. She isn’t afraid of his family, barely blinks when they suggest she’s too opinionated to be a Malfoy wife. Lucius likes it; he’s never wanted a wallflower like the other witches his mum arranges. 

 

His father entertains the courtship, allows Lucius to sow his wild oats. He reminds the young adult not to fall in love, for his future is tied to the Black family. Prewetts are acceptable if you’re not one of the Sacred Twenty Eight. Alas, Lucius was born into privilege and must behave accordingly. 

 

But none of that matters when she’s got her mouth wrapped around him. The roaring fire inside the den makes her red hair brighter and her face less pale. Her bright brown eyes dance as she stares up at him from her knees. He’s not daft; he knows that, despite her position at his feet, she’s the one in control. As she draws his pleasure out of him, she’s the one who owns him. Even as his fingers wrap around her curls and hold on tight, Lucius knows it’s only because she allows it. 

 

There’s nothing more satisfying than the feel of her tongue dancing along his skin, nor the elation that rushes through him when he meets the barrier at the back of her throat. When she swallows around him, Lucius is done for. It takes all of his willpower to stop himself from launching at her and claiming her in the most improper ways he can imagine. 

 

Molly pulls away, a wicked smile decorating her lips. The firelight flashes in her eyes and he wonders if she knows how powerful she really is. He feels it crashing into him like waves.

 

“Lucius,” she breathes heavily as she stands before him. Her lips are swollen and as red as her hair. “Happy Yuletide.”

 

His lips twitch and he reaches forward to push a chunk of hair behind her ear. The back of his hand travels gently down the side of her neck and he refuses to break eye contact with her. He swallows; there’s a thick, dry knot in his throat. She’s beautiful and he’s besotted and this is absolutely the worst case scenario. 

 

His hand rests against in the middle of her clavicle while the other grabs her curvy hip and pulls her closer. 

 

“Would you run away with me?” His voice isn’t higher than a whisper, so low that the faint crackling fire nearly drowns him out. 

 

She grabs his hand and turns. In a beat, they’re kneeling in front of the fire on a white rug. Molly’s clothes are discarded one piece at a time and while he’s appreciating the view she’s gazing at him expectantly. He pops one button at a time, self restraint slowing his movements because the hungry flash in her eyes arouses him. It’s painful almost, but he exposes one slice of pale skin at a time until his shirt falls open. When her eyes flick down his torso, she bites her lip. 

 

“Come, love, I know you want to feel it.” Lucius beckons her forward with a lopsided smirk and she immediately has her hands all over him. His lips are next to her ear as she places kisses all over his body. “Molly, run away with me?”

 

“Lucius, don’t ruin it!” Her fingers curl against his skin, little nicks from her nails marring his pristine flesh. “We’ve discussed this.”

 

“No, you’ve not allowed me to discuss it.” He stops her hands and holds them in place against his body. “This isn’t a game to me. I love-”

 

“Oh, Lucius.” Molly is shaking her head, eyes closed and a sad frown on her face. “Your father would never allow-”

 

“Fuck my father!” The words are dark, so calm they’re almost frightening. But he means them, would say them to Abraxas’ face if Molly agrees to be his. 

 

“Yes, well,” she whispers as she opens her eyes. Long, dark lashes make the brown irises pop dramatically against her light complexion. He’s an absolute mess for her. “As much as you think running away from them will solve everything, it won’t. I want so many things with you Lucius, but never a life on the run.”

 

He pulls the back of her hand up to his lips and places small kisses on it. She’s riled and her face is pink with frustration, but Molly melts under his attention because even if she won’t say it, Lucius knows she loves him, too. 

 

“Let’s spend what time we have together,” she suggests through a sigh. “And enjoy the rest of Yule with one another in front of the fire.”

 

He wastes no time. Her body falls into his with a jerk of her wrist and he’s wrapped around her in an instant. Though he orders her around with quiet demands, Lucius knows he’s not in control. She’s on her back and arching and moaning but it’s Lucius who is under her commands, “harder,” “faster,” “more.”

 

He’ll try to push the idea of a life without Molly Prewett aside. Lucius will buy whatever time with her that he can. He’ll end up marrying a wallflower, a woman without the sort of passion he’d come to adore in the fairer sex. But he’d never forget the way Molly’s hips rocked into his and the sound of his name as it falls from her lips. 

 

For tonight, and for however long he has left with her, Lucius belongs to Molly - mind, body, and soul. 


End file.
